La soledad de un demonio
by Iro Uzumaki
Summary: Un demonio en el interior despierta, voy a salvarlos a todos ese es mi camino ninja, mi soledad me a echo fuerte. Naruto en compañia de sus dos mejores amigo Mavis y Kurama se convertirá en el mejor ninja jamas visto o eso cree.
1. Prologo

Buenas a todos, soy Iro_Uzumaki esta es la primera vez que hago estas cosas, este año conoci ente grandioso mundo del fanfinctio y me enamore después de leer muchos, al fin me e arriesgando a intentarlo una historia muy a mi gusto, disculpen si hay errores espero que con su ayuda pueda mejorar y los dejo con el prologo

Prologo:

Un niño se encontraba caminando por las calles de Konohagakure, eran cerca de las 2:00 Am de la madrugada. _¿Qué hará un niño a esta hora en las calles?_ Se pregunto una pareja que pasaba cerca al capullo –niño que haces y porque lloras, pregunto la chica de cabello negro y ojos azules. El niño ni se inmuto y siguió su camino, el joven de ojos negros y cabello oscuro que acompañaba a la chica levanto su voz y dijo –HEY MOCOSO PRESTA ATENCION CUANDO TE HABLEN Y PIDELE DISCULPA, el niño giro 90 grados su cara se podía tocar en el aire el instinto de muerte, los ojos del niño eran de un color sangre y en el centro una pupila rasgada, el tipo sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo pero se hizo el valiente intentando ganar puntos con la chica que se encontraba espasmada al sentir ese ambiente tenso y siniestro –MOCOSO NO TE CREAS LA GRANCOSA, grito el ojioscuro se acerco lentamente a niño con kunai en mano, -NOOOOO! grito la ojiazul al ver la mano del niño dentro del pecho del valiente hombre, unas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo mientras una diabólica risa salia del inocente niño que después de dejar el cuerpo del tipo en el suelo caminaba directo a la chica, **MORIRAS, MORIRAS JAJAJJA **decía el niño con una voz gruesa.

Konohagakure 10 minutos antes

Un grupo de hombre golpeaban y escupían a un ¿demonio? Un niño no más de 5 años se encontraba malgopeado y sangrante en el suelo,- PORFAVOR NO, NO SOY UN DEMONIO, AYUDA gritaba en indefenso "demonio" una patada en el cuello le hizo crujir de dolor antes de caer inconsciente, naruto despertaba en un alcantarillado oscuro y alargado todo indicaba una dirección llego a unas gigantescas rejas con un papel con el kanji sello –**bienvenido mocoso, no pensé que te vería tan temprano Jajajaj** se escucho desde el interior de ella, -donde estoy? quien eres? mori? Dijo el temeroso naruto –**JAJAJ calma mocoso no estás muerto solo estás en tu inconsciente JAJA, **se escuchaba –quien eres? Pregunto naruto, - **muchas preguntas solo te dire que soy la razón por la que te llaman demonio, pero no es hora de hablar solo levántate **dijeren detrás de las rejas antes de escuchar un suspiro y un bostezo, naruto despertaba en medio de 5 tipos con palos en mano que reian sin parar, un momento a otro no se escucho nada un chacka rojo rodeaba a al niño que dejo de tener unos ojos azules a unos color sangre, en un parpadeo 3 de los viejos cayeron sin cabeza al suelo mientras un endemoniado capullo arremetía contra el otro hombre ala derecha, el viejo que quedaba solo pudo girar su cabeza para encontrarse un unas garras.

Konohagakure 2 horas después

el niño de cabello rubio y ojos azul estaba sentado en una roca a la distancia no sabia como llego hay, solo recordaba unos gritos y el olor a sangre en sus manos, parece que un demonio se hubiera levantado en su interior, no lo sabía.


	2. Capitulo 1

Personaje hablando "Hola que tal."

Personaje Penando -Que haras-

Kurama Hablando "**Jajaj gaky**"

Kurama Pensando -**Soy sexy**-

Mavis Hablando "_Lindo_"

Mavis Pensando -_Feo_-

Jutsus Suiton- Suigada

Capitulo uno "Adios Tristeza"

Era de mañana en konohagakure el sol no salía del todo como si supiera que algo oscuro hubiera pasado la noche anterior, las nubes soplaban rápido y una tormenta nacia en el horizonte, hay estaba "naruto" sentado en una roca, no se movia ni siquiera para respirar, las personas lo veía y juraban ver una estatua del "demonio".

En la mente del niño una tenebrosa risa se escuchaba retumbar por el alcantarillado, mientras naruto caminaba directo donde recordaba a ver escuchado una voz, al llegar a las misteriosas rejas, dos ojos de zorro lo miraron de frente.

"**Hola mocoso, veo que sobreviviste.**" Decian unos colmillos afilados mientras reia.

"Hola, vengo a que me expliques todo." Dijo Naruto sin ni siquiera inmutarse o sentir temor al tener enfrente a tan tenebroso y demoniaco ser, "Quien eres, que soy yo." Termino por decir Naruto.

"**Tranquilo** **todo a su tiempo, ¿quieres saber quién soy? Pues te lo dire, soy el kyu**..." Antes de terminar su frase una voz fuerte pero amable se escucho.

_"Callate kurama, ¿piensas asustar al niño?_" dijo una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco, ojos blancos, piel más blanca que la misma nieve, de unos 20 años de edad con un kimono del color del arcoíris y con unos grabados en los brazos que no se podían entender, "_Tranquilo Naruto, perdona al zorro gruñon cree que es el señor._" Dijo la hermosa mujer.

"**Grr gruño el zorro quien te crees pálida para mandarme a callar**." Dijo el zorro mientras lanzaba su garra a la vulnerable mujer pero que para sorpresa de naruto fue a travezada como si fuera un fantasma, alzo su mano al techo y miro al zorro con una sonrisa diabólica. "_No aprendes ha zorro tonto_." Mientras bajaba su mano y el zorro era arremetido contra una pared al otro lado de las rejas "_kukuku, no le des importancia naruto ¿que querías saber?"_ Termino diciendo la peliblanca.

"No entiendo nada." Dijo un confundido Naruto que veía al zorro levantarse y acercarse a las rejas un poco adolorido.

"_A ver, por donde empezamos_" Dijo la peliblanca mientras se rascaba el mento aparentando pensar, "_Mi nombre es Mavis y soy la guardiana de este sucio zorro tus padres Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaky me dieron a la tarea de protegerte y enseñarte a manejar este zorro." _Mavis no terminaba de hablar y fue interumpida por unos ojos gigantescos que salían del rubio_. "Si sos el hijo del Yondaime Hokage, a ver te contare hace varios años este desagradable zorro ataco tu aldea, anteriormente él era custodiado por mi madre y tu madre pero al darte a luz a ti el zorro logro escapar y arremetió contra esta aldea, minato intento deterlo y lo sello dentro de ti, espera no es lo que parece el intento sellarlo pero antes me creo a mi soy una especie de sello especial que te ayudara el pensaba que serias capaz de controlar al zorro y por eso lo sello en ti, desafortudamente para crear los dos sellos se tenían que sacrificar una vida por cada uno, kushina dio su vida para crearme y minato fue arrastrado a la muerte por Shinigami al sellar al zorro dentro de ti." _Termido diciendo Mavis.

Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos decía "porque, porque hicieron eso los odio, soy un demonio, todos me odia por culpa de ellos, los odio" Mavis se acerco a naruto y le dio un abrazo llego de un calor celestial que poco a poco calmaba al desconsolado niño que paso estos años en un orfanato señalado como el "demonio".

"_Tranquilo ellos lo hicieron porque te amaban y creían en ti, sabían que tú podrías cambiar y controlar a este zorro, y yo te ayudare, por eso ahora vas a dejar de llorar y mirar a si a delante vale_?" Decía mavis tratando de consolar a naruto.

"Está bien, per..." Antes de terminar una voz interrumpió "**¡Mocoso llorón! y tú piensas que me vas a controlar JAJAJA pobre infame, y tu mavis deja de consolarlo es un capullo llorón**." Dijo el zorro que poco a poco se quedaba dormido.

"_No le prestes atención es un bocazas, ahora ve que te están buscando._" Dijo mavis con una hermosa voz tocándole la frente a Naruto estirando su brazo por entre las barras de la reja.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que naruto estaba inmóvil en la roca cuando un grupo de ambus llegaron y lo sujetaron fuertemente antes de desapareces en una cortina de humo, apareciendo en la oficina del Sandaime Hokage.

"Hokague_Sama aquí esta." Dijo un ambu con máscara de gato mientras desaparecía junto con su equipo en una cortina de humo.

"Que pasa Sarutobi_ojisan, que hice." Dijo naruto. (Sarutobi era uno de las pocas persona especiales para el rubio, era como su abuelo le llevaba juguetes y regalos debes en cuando, era el que lo había nombrado como "naruto" en honor a un héroe de unas historia que él había leído, pero sabía que no podia hacer mas era el hokague y si el concejo lo veía muy cariñoso con el "demonio" sería un problema.

"Naruto que fue lo que paso esta madrugada, un grupo de ambus me informaron que encontraron a 7 personas muertas en el camido del campo 7 y te vieron en una roca muy cerca, fuiste tú?" Dijo el Sandaime con unos ojos de angustia.

-_niégalo- _Escucho naruto decir a mavis en su mente, "No, ojiisan por que siempre me culpan ami." Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos es verdad naruto no recordaba a ver hecho nada, escomo si no tuviera memoria de lo que hizo en la madrugada.

"Tranquilo naruto, yo te creo y descuida te tengo una sorpresa." Pero la sorpresa se la llevo hiruzen, naruto dormía en un sillón que se encontraba en la esquina de la oficina –Jajaja mocoso como te pareces a tu padre- pensaba.

Habían pasado ya ocho años en la vida de naruto, todo era diferente desde que conoció a sus dos mejores amigos "Mavis y kurama" todo era felicidad para naruto aun las personas lo rechazaban pero esta vez no le gritaban demonio habían comprendido de que él no era el culpable pero aun así lo odiaban aunque sabían que no podían tocarlo ni hablar sobre el por ordenes de hokague.

Naruto corria de su escondite preferido en el "bosque de la muerte" hay era donde estaba el mayor tiempo del dia, ese lugar se había vuelto su lugar preferido de la aldea, claro esta después de la montaña de los hokagues donde realizaba sus grandes "a sañas" que no eran más que bromas, en el trascurso de estos años naruto había entablado una gran relación con sus dos amigo los cuales le habían contado muchas cosas sobre las aldea y el mundo ninja, mavis le avía enseñado un poco control de chacka solo para darle 2 simples jutsus, "Shunshin no jutsu" que era algo extraño, al desaparecer dejaba una estela color blanca y Henge no Jutsu el cual llego a desarrollar logrando transformarse en un zorro gigantesco gracias a sus grandes reservas de chackra, había aprendido un poco de taijutsu por parte de kurama un estilo algo raro, se ponía en cuatro patas imitando a kurama t lanzando zarpazos con sus manos abiertas era muy ágil, al vivir en el bosque de la muerte lo conocía perfectamente y él sabía perfectamente que ahí se desarrollan el segundo examen para chunin.

Llego a la entrada del bosque donde se encontró con un ambu, "Lord hokague lo solicita." Dijo,

"Entendido." Respondió naruto los dos desaparecieron y aparecieron en la entrada de la oficina del hokague.

"Pasen hokague_sam los está esperando." Dijo una rubia de ojos claros con una falda no muy larga y una blusa en forma de chaleco.

Naruto entro y saludo a su ojisan mientras el ambu desaparecía en una nube de humo luego de recibir la señal del hokague, "Naruto ya que tienes casi 9 años he decidido inscribirte en la academia ninja, espero que asistas sin faltar o me veré en la obligación de castigarte." Dijo el anciano.

"Enserio ojisan." Dijo el eufórico naruto mientras abrazaba a su abuelo paterno, el sabia que hay podría hacer amigos y ser el grandioso ninja que el anhelaba ser.

"Si naruto pero prométeme que te comportaras, te conozco muy bien he." Dijo el anciano mientras guiñaba un ojo "Ahora puedes retirarte mañana entras a las ocho de la mañana, y ve a la tienda de susashord y dile que vas de mi parte y cómprate un buen atuendo vale."

"Entendido abuelo, y gracias." Naruto salió corriendo a la tienda a comprarse un grandioso atuendo mientras le contaba a mavis y a kurama que iria a la academia y seria el mas poderoso ninja, mas grande que el mismo Hashirama Senju.

"**Tranquilo gaki que ya escuchamos y estoy seguro que asi será ahora dejame dormir**" Dijo el perezosos zorro mientra una gran sonrisa se plantaba en mavis que pensaba –mi lindo naruto yo se que lo vas a lograr-

Faltaban 10 minutos para que la clase iniciara, naruto corria a toda velocidad para no llegar tarde, de no ser asi si no se fuera quedado dormido, llevaba una camisa blanca con el símbolo de un zorro en el centro, una chaqueta roja con protectores en los hombros y con aberturas para sus kunais, un pantalón ambu negro y vendas en las canillas unas típicas botas ninjas y unos guantes con placas metalicas en los nudillos, y lo que más resaltaba era su hermosa cadena que el yodaime le a via regalado para sus cumpleaños.

"Silencio jóvenes, kiba sientante ¡YA! Hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante, no se pudo inscribir el año pasado por problemas familiares pero aquí esta." Dijo un calmado Iruka.

"Mi nombre es naruto, y ya." Dijo un frio naruto, kurama le había dicho que se comportara asi para no llamar la atencio pero paso todo lo contrario, un murmullo se escucho en los alumnos de la clase y un pelo negro sus piro y dijo "Engrido" en voz baja, "Problemático" Dijo un cola de caballo que se quedaba dormido, "Lindo" Dijo una roja niña que casi se desmallaba, todos en voz muy baja, naruto tomo asiento junto a shikaramu que estaba total mente dormido.

Despues de un relato de la 2 guerra ninja por parte de Iruka, todos salieron al campo para aprender un jutsu que Iruka les iba a esneñar.

"Bueno alumnos este Jutsu es muy complicado por lo que todos se deben concentrar este jutsu es rango "B" por lo que requiere gran concentración." Termino diciendo Iruka, cuando de repende tres Irukas idénticos aparecieron tras los niños que con asombre gritaron eufóricos y alegres a execion de dos, Sasuke Uchiha Y Shikamaru uno por arrogancia y otro por pereza.

El primero en pasar fue una niña de cabellera rosada que hizo un Kage Bunshin un poco palido y despeinado, el siguente fue un gordito con unas papas que hizo un Kage Bunshin un poco mediocre a si pasaron todos hasta llegar a naruto.

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Dijo naruto antes de aprecer un clon casi perfecto, esto gracias a las clases de control de chacka de una palida amiga.

"Muy bien naruto, un muy buen clon te felicito ahora todos a casa." Dijo Iruka mientras algunos se acercaban a naruto a felicitarlo y ofrecer su admiración.

Naruto miraba el techo de su cuarto mientras quedaba dormido, "_Bien hecho naruto_" Dijo un palida que parecía un fantasma mientras levitaba unos centímetros del suelo del alcantarillado,

"Mavis estoy feliz tengo nuevo amigos espero llegar a ser un buen amigo." Dijo naruto antes de quedar dormido.

-_Lo sé mi naruto, serás un buen amigo ahora descansa_- Pensó la blancucha antes de mirar a un kurama dormido y sonreírle.

**Nota del autor**

**Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo, siento que el prologo no llamo mucho la atención y este mas que un capitulo es como el inicio de la historia de ente fin, no soy bueno apenas estoy aprendiendo esta es la primera vez que hago esto después de que este año conociera esto disculpen las molestias y los error, espero sus criticas para mejoror Gracias Iro_Uzumaky desde Colombia para el mundo.**


End file.
